Conventionally, it is generally known that a melamine decorative board is produced with a melamine resin-impregnated paper as a decorative layer, a phenol resin-impregnated paper as a core layer, and a backside paper as needed. However, dark brown color of phenol in the core layer is noticeable when such a melamine decorative board is bonded onto a top board for a table, a counter, a desk, or the like. In order to solve this problem, it has been known in recent years to use a resin-impregnated paper, which is produced by impregnating melamine resin into a whitish fibrous base material with less ash content, as a core layer.